She was his
by HiddenBetweenTheLines
Summary: "Do it again," and when Rachel's lips were almost touching her nose, she tilted her head ever so slightly and knocked their lips together.  warning for violence.


Finn Hudson wasn't a genius by anyone's standards. Sure her was athletic, in that chubby, not really kind of way. I mean, he's the quarterback for a team that came second in the state... except Noah was scouted and given MVP in their final loosing match. He got accepted into a university in California, which had to count for something, except it had just caused an argument and a public dumping from the woman who was supposed to be his wife. Supposed to be... Not that they had actually become husband and wife because Quinn had been stupid enough to text and drive at the same time.

No, Finn definitely wasn't a genius. This mere fact is why all his attempts at winning Rachel back had failed so spectacularly. One such attempt at wooing her back had left a stinging red handprint on his cheek after taking advice from Puck. Maybe "Steel Panther's - Community property" hadn't been the right song to sing... Puck definitely thought it was hilarious, though he himself had gotten a black eye from singing "fat chick (thar she blows)" to Lauren.

Finn grumbled to himself and pulled himself out of his pit of constipation... contemplation... and opened his door. Music met his ears from Kurt's room and he smiled. Kurt would help him get his woman back. He walked the few steps to his step brother's door, ignoring the white sock hanging off the doorknob (what a strange place to put a sock), and walked in without knocking. His whole frame stopped as if he'd walked into a brick wall at the sight that fell before him. All hot flesh, closed eyes, breathy whimpers and sordid moans. Finn gagged just a little in his mouth at the sight of Kurt pushing his pale buttocks back into Blaine's front.

"Oh god..." The words moaned from Kurt's parted lips had the giant boy stumbling back out of the room, falling over completely before he yanked the door shut. "What the fuck Finn. Sock on the door means we're having sex you Douche." Kurt's horrified voice slaps against his ringing ears. He wants to scrub his eyes out. It's not like that was his fault. No way was it his fault. His brother shouldn't have been having sex with a boy; it was disrespectful to their parents. He sighed and went back to his room, feeling utterly sick as he started up his computer and signed into his Skype account. Rachel was online, so was Quinn... oh wait... no they weren't. They'd gone offline the moment he went on.

How did his life come to this? He was the golden boy. Everyone loved him. His mother doted on him, Burt... well Burt watched sports with him, which was cool you know, since he banned him from working in the garage. It's not Finn's fault the man wanted him to actually work there, instead of hanging out with his friends. It had baffled him somewhat, that one day when he'd lost Rachel (literally couldn't remember where he'd left her after getting distracted at the mall by Azimio) to find her drowned in a pair of Burt's overalls, laughing with the man whilst dismantling an engine. She was a diva. She wasn't supposed to like getting messy. They hadn't even discussed it with him when they had given her a job for the summer so she could earn some money before going off to New York... stupid city. I mean, they were his parents. They should have asked his permission before hiring his ex!

Mr Schue still thought the world of him... which was nice... yeah. The only problem there was, Mr Schue couldn't go to Cali with him. He wouldn't be there to help him through this part of his life. This part of his life had him all alone, instead of having a cheerleader on his arm, or a hobbit. It wasn't like he needed anyone else. He was fucking going places. Like out for a walk, because he could hear Blaine, and he didn't want to. He walked through town, all by his self, through the more suburban part. The smaller houses of his neighbourhood gave way to larger gardens and bigger houses the further her walked. He'd already past Santana's... Lima heights his ass. Her Dr Father was fucking loaded. She wouldn't be stuck as a Lima looser or end up as a pole dancer, like Rachel had once said. Not when her Daddy was forking out for her to go to business school. She wanted to be in the music business... the money end of it she called it. He wandered past Rachel's house, which was lit up, looking all warm and inviting... except it never had been for him. Hiram and Leroy had never liked him. They never said so, and they never stopped Rachel from doing what she wanted, but they didn't like him one bit. Not that Finn had been aware of it until he tried serenading Rachel from the yard and they'd phoned the police. Rachel's bedroom window was cast in darkness. Maybe she hadn't logged off to ignore him, but went out instead. Maybe she went to his house to ask for his forgiveness... Except she really didn't.

He just kept grumbling to himself as he wandered. Scuffing his shoes against the sidewalk as he went seemed like a fun enough past time. The sight of hopscotch chalked against the sidewalk didn't even remotely lift his spirits. Instead it reminded him of that one time when he wanted to play with Santana and Brittany in kindergarten. He'd clumsily tripped and knocked Brittany over. Making her cry had never been the plan, but that didn't mean he deserved the black eye, bloody nose and burst lip that Santana gave him. Thinking about that made his frown turn into a glare as he continued on.

He hadn't intended on going into the park. It was the sight of Rachel's car in the car park that drew him in. Questions like, 'what the hell was she doing there at night?' and 'I wonder if she'll take me back?' bombarded his feeble brain, so he marched through the shrubbery until he saw her, laid on a chequered picnic sheet, staring up at the constellations, with Quinn fucking Fabray; the blonde who had become the bane of his pitiful existence. The stupid girl, that could just about walk from the risers in the choir room, to the piano bench before the pain got too much and she had to sit down, was laid with his woman. He saw red.

"You know..." Quinn grinned as she turned those beautiful shaded hazel eyes to look at the shorter girl beside her. "I think that, if I have to use a cane every now and then to walk, I'm going to get one like Lucius Malfoy and freaking own it." She gave the biggest cheekiest grin she had in her repertoire and it had Rachel sniggering at her.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're kind of a complete dork?" Rachel asked as she rolled onto her side. Quinn just kept on grinning until Rachel's soft lips pressed to the tip of her nose. The grin slid into a comfortable soft smile as she said:

"Do it again," and when Rachel's lips were almost touching her nose, she tilted her head ever so slightly and knocked their lips together. It was, by all accounts, a really sweet, and rather adorably shy kiss that had them both smiling as Rachel rolled onto her back and looked up... at Finn. The horrified shock that followed made her brain stutter and stop as, with a vicious yell he reared up, and brought a cluster of three bricks, held together with cement, down so fast and hard the cement disintegrated. He kept smashing and smashing, and all Rachel could do was stare and flinch every time the bricks connected. Her brain hadn't caught up, although her stomach was quickly getting there, as the blood dripped down her face. It wasn't her blood. The stuttering of her brain started to whirl images around and suddenly her chest was too tight and the air was trapped and there were tears running down her face and suddenly she was screaming as time seemed to speed right up and slap her in the face. Finn was panting, on his knees, catching his breath with the most disgusting grin on his face... and the mess.

"What did..." and then his eyes turned to her and every higher sense she had told her to run... but Quinn... and suddenly his meaty hand was in her hair, ripping a few strands from their follicles as he gripped and yanked her up. She was screaming at him, her tears for the beautiful blonde drowning her as she kicked and writhed. He just yanked her, almost giving her whiplash whilst he picked up Quinn's hand and dragged her with them. The wet sound that moving her had caused made Rachel's stomach rebel, all over Finn, but he was past caring. The cold water of the pond barely registered with him as it rose up to his knees, higher, until it was lapping around his thighs. His left hand released Quinn's lifeless body, before taking Rachel's shoulder, and her scream suddenly became a gargle of filthy water.

Rachel sat up, swallowing her scream as sweat poured down her naked torso. She gulped in air, huge breaths as her entire body shook and trembled. Her apartment slowly came into focus around her, as did the soft hands and arms that were wrapping around her and the gentle words that were trying to sooth her. She turned in those arms, burying herself in that warmth and comfort as she sobbed and shook and completely fell to pieces.

"Shhhh," That beautiful voice that had been with her all this time, was safe, and that was the only comfort she really needed. It still took her a while to calm herself, to get a hold of that terrified teenager and shake her into submission. When the sobs finally gave way to exhausted hiccoughs she pulled away again. Her chocolate eyes roved over blonde hair and those few scars from the accident and that one jagged scar that was caused by a cluster of three bricks held together by cement. Her fingers traced that scar, making Quinn close her eyes at the contact. In Rachel's mind's eye she saw him smashing the cluster down, only to glance off of Quinn with enough force to knock her unconscious as the unstoppable force of Santana Lopez smashed into him.

More tears fell, silently this time as Rachel's fingers traced down that beautiful pale jaw line. She pushed herself up, bringing her lips gently to the scar, kissing it to sooth the ache in her own chest. She was moving, straddling Quinn's thighs as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. The strong arms that wrapped around her waist grounded her as she held on for dear life.

"I love you," She whimpered into shoulder length blonde hair. She felt the smile against her neck as Quinn gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you too, and I promise you, he's never going to hurt us ever again," Quinn whispered.

Somewhere, far, far away, in another state, in a secure mental facility, there was a young man. He was barely 26, wrapped up nice and secure in his cell, rocking back and forth. His nose was rather wonky, squished to one side, as if it had never been set right after being broken. He could only see out of his right eye, because there was only so much blunt force trauma an eye can take before its left an unusable mess, but he didn't mind. He sat there rocking all day until he finally became too tired and slept, just to wake up again the next day and do the same.


End file.
